Talamaurs de Myr
by ChaosCat413
Summary: No solo la puntilla llega a Poniente desde Myr. Aunque Cersei no tiene tiempo para historias de seres mitológicos y cuentos de terror para niños, lo único que quiere es preservar su posición y descansar tranquila, cuando Taena trata de halagarla, Cersei se da cuenta de que en el fondo cree en todas esas historias de las que no quiere oír hablar.


_Como sabéis, ASOIAF no me pertenece._

 _Qué más decir, este fic participa en el reto número 75 "No escuches el canto de las sirenas" del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras"._

 _La criatura con la que participo son los Talamaurs, un tipo de vampiros típicos de Oceanía quue se alimentan de las almas de los recién fallecidos._

* * *

Oscurecido el día, Cersei esperaba a que su doncella la peinara como cada noche antes de acostarse. Las tramas de palacio eran agotadoras, pero siendo la reina no podía hacer otra cosa que formar parte de cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la corte. Envejecía por momentos y sentía que su belleza se perdía mientras Jaime no estaba, no prestaba atención.

Sintió que entraba alguien en la alcoba, Senelle, supuso. Y sin mirarla siquiera empezó a quitarse algunos de los ornamentos que llevaba en el cabello.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Hace rato que te espero — dijo fría y molesta. Sabía que su doncella no era de fiar, y no podía evitar mostrarse más demandante de lo habitual.

La persona detrás suyo rió de forma sutil a la vez que tomaba el cepillo del tocador. Tenía un tono que Cersei conocía, y de todos modos se le hizo ambiguo dado el cansancio que sentía. Sintió como la peinaba despacio y con cuidado, y al mirar al espejo reconoció a la doncella desconocida. No se trataba de otra persona que Taena de Myr, con su piel oliva y sus rasgos exóticos. Sonreía mientras hacía el trabajo de otra persona, y aunque fuera algo brutalmente estúpido a los ojos de Cersei, se sentía cómoda con que fuera ella quien la peinaba antes de ir a dormir.

— Sois hermosa su majestad, tanto como si fuerais un Talamaur de Myr — dijo Taena. Se notaba su admiración por el color del cabello de la reina, y su rostro en el espejo.

— ¿Qué clase de cuento infantil es ese de los Talamaurs? —rió relajada Cersei. Nunca le habían interesado las historias de otros lugares, tampoco ahora, pero había algo en el habla de Taena que suscitaba su curiosidad. El folclore, los seres mágicos y todas esas cosas eran historias que los mayores inventaban para asustar a los niños, o eso quería creer después de todo el terror que tenía por la predicción de aquella vieja y horripilante mujer cuando era una niña — ¿Tratas a caso de asustarme?

Taena rió de nuevo, lo que no acabó de gustarle a Cersei que consideraba que tal vez le tomara el pelo. Dejó el cepillo de cedras sobre el tocador, y empezó a trenzar el cabello de la reina despacio mientras buscaba las palabras exactas que debía usar.

— La verdad es que tal vez sea una percepción mía, pero los Talamaur son criaturas bellísimas que se alimentan de almas — empezó a explicar con calma —. Podrían tener cualquier aspecto, pero su poder les hace inigualables.

Quien rió esta vez fue Cersei. No era más que otra historia de pueblerinos asustados de la muerte, como si no fuera más que un camino a dormir para siempre. Como si existieran las almas o algo más que el mundo terrenal en el que se sobrevenían situaciones a las que sobreponerse diariamente.

Los dedos de Taena acariciaron el rostro de Cersei una vez hubo terminado de trenzar su cabello. Seguía observándola con fascinación y detenimiento, casi como si esperara la misma reacción en la reina mientras hablaba.

— Se les puede llamar en un acto canibalístico o simulando uno, y ellos devorarán las almas de los enemigos convirtiéndoles en esclavos — siguió contando Taena ante el silencio de la reina regente —. Si están de tu lado puedes enviarles a alimentarse de la energía de tus enemigos, y nunca más tienes que preocuparte por ellos. Claro que vos no servís a nadie, solo tenéis la belleza y el poder de uno de ellos.

Cersei tragó saliva algo abrumada por la mirada fija de aquella mujer a quien había aprendido a apreciar por su ambición y lealtad, y se soltó de los dedos que aferraban su rostro sutilmente. Respiró como excitada con aquella idea, de que aquellas criaturas fueran reales o pudieran servirle, y seguidamente se devolvió a si misma al mundo real. Las criaturas mágicas no eran siervas de nada ni nadie, solo fantasías absurdas. Como no iba a compartir sus temores por una predicción del futuro con Taena, tampoco iba a alardear de la posibilidad de llamar a un ser místico de Myr para que atendiera a sus enemigos.

— Tal vez los siervos del mundo real sean más útiles que un cuento de las ciudades libres para mantener mi posición en Poniente — dijo en voz alta, solo para asegurarse de que Taena entendía que no le agradaba aquel tema.

— Sois mucho más terrenal de lo que pensaba, su majestad — sonrió Taena poco antes de morderse el labio —. De todos modos invocar a un Talamaur es algo surrealista.

Cersei la observó arreglarse el cabello a sí misma antes de dormir. Se sentía turbada ¿contaba aquel jabalí que había matado a su marido como un acto si no canibalístico parecido a aquel similares que había dicho Taena?

Se metió en la cama algo turbada, tener un ser como aquellos en palacio sería claramente útil, pero no podía contar con Taena para obtener aquella información. No sabía por qué se lo había contado, pero resultaba extraño e incómodo. Creía que aquella mujer era alguien mucho más sensata, para nada tan infantil.

Ajena a los pensamientos de la reina, Taena sonreía mentalmente mientras se fingía dormida. Las recientes muertes de palacio eran la abundancia de su energía, y así sería mientras se mantuviera cerca de la reina regente. Podía servirla aún si estaba lejos de ella, pero se sentía ligeramente indignada con su cierre en banda a la creencia en los Talamaurs. Tal vez era mejor así, y que nunca supiera de lo ocurrido con las almas de Joffrey Baratheon y Twyin Lannister.

Era conveniente estar en ese lado del océano. Poniente era una tierra en la que nadie creía en ella, nadie sabía qué era, y del mismo modo nadie podía tratar de terminar con su vida.

Se levantó cuando sintió que Cersei dormía, y después de besar superficialmente su rostro, caminó fuera de la habitación. Invisible, inaudible, inapreciable, aquellas eran sus mayores cualidades dado el momento de actuar. Un sucio mendigo había muerto aquella tarde, y su alma valía lo mismo que la de cualquier otro mortal. Su servicio estaba a los pies de Taena, y dado el fervor que sentía por la reina regente, también a los de Cersei.


End file.
